Harbinger Renegade Vol 1 6
| Series = Harbinger Renegade | Volume = 1 | Issue = 6 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation A HISTORIC HARBINGER MOMENT! After “MASSACRE” …witness the brutal beginning of the Renegades’ murderous new foe! At the height of the Dark Ages, one of the world’s first psiots has made a terrible discovery: he is not alone. Lurking in the shadows, a mind as sadistic as it is powerful waits – a predator with a darkness so great, it will consume any rivals that dare reveal themselves. How will the secret of these legendary figures come to bear on the modern day… and how will it shape the catastrophic Harbinger War that is to come?! “MASSACRE” enters an insidious interlude revealing the origin of the Valiant Universe’s greatest threat, as Harvey Award-nominated writer Rafer Roberts (Plastic Farm) and incendiary artist Juan Jose Ryp (BRITANNIA) plot the next step in the road to HARBINGER WARS 2! Massacre, Part 2 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Cuth Knights ** Ragnall Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Gerald's boys * Gerald's daughter * Gerald's wife Locations: * 1097 A.D. ** ** (in today's Turkey) ** Castillo Uriah ** ** *** Salerno Items: * Battering rams * Casket * Catapults * * Enchanted bomb * Siege Towers Vehicles: * Horses Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), & (B), & Brian Reber ©, Lewis LaRosa (1:10), (1:20), Lewis LaRosa (1:50) * Editors: (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * The story is variation of the that took place during the First Crusade in 1097 and 1098. * The city (name) of "Castillo Uriah" seems to be purely fictional. "Castillo" is Spanish for "castle" and "uriah" is Hebrew for "my light is Yahweh" ("flame of God"). * The Alpha aka Stormbringer should not be confused with Alpha, a member of "Unit Y" during World War I. Also, the moniker "Stormbringer" had been used for other supposedly dangerous psiots before. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:HR 006_COVER-A_LAROSA.jpg|'Cover A' by Lewis LaRosa & Brian Reber HR 006 COVER-B ROBERTSON.jpg|'Cover B' by Darick Robertson & Diego Rodriguez HR 006 COVER-C CAMUNCOLI.jpg|'Cover C' by Giuseppe Camuncoli & Brian Reber HR 006 VARIANT DESIGN LAROSA.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Alpha Design Cover' by Lewis LaRosa HR 006 VARIANT VEREGGE.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Jeffrey Veregge HR 006 VARIANT SKETCH LAROSA.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover' by Lewis LaRosa Cover Art File:HR 006_COVER-A_LAROSA-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Lewis LaRosa & Brian Reber HR 006 COVER-B ROBERTSON-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Darick Robertson & Diego Rodriguez HR 006 COVER-C CAMUNCOLI TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Giuseppe Camuncoli & Brian Reber HR 006 VARIANT DESIGN LAROSA-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Alpha Design Cover Textless' by Lewis LaRosa HR 006 VARIANT VEREGGE-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Jeffrey Veregge HR 006 VARIANT SKETCH LAROSA-TL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover Textless' by Lewis LaRosa Preview HR 006 001.jpg HR 006 002.jpg HR 006 003.jpg HR 006 004.jpg HR 006 005.jpg HR 006 006.jpg Related References External links